What is Love?
by This Account Now Closed
Summary: Two cats have many questions about love. Can all questions be answered? My one-shot to become a apprentice on Dreamclan Challenge Forum.


**Hello to all my readers! This won't be a continued story. This is a one-shot so I can become an apprentice on Dreamclan Challenge Forum. It is about two cats wondering about love. I can't tell you much more. Read and review!**

_**What is Love?**_

Is love something every cat has? Is it something only a lucky few get to experience? What even is love? Is it something that fills the heart with joy? Or is it a feeling you get around a cat that is more than just a friend?

Oaksplash wanted to Know. He wanted a mate that would care about him, not pretend to. A cat that really DID care about him. Oaksplash wanted one he could rely on every moment of every day.

What is love for most? Is it something that you want, or something you disgust? Do you love the cat from the inside, or from the outside? What is love?

Grasstail wanted to know. She wanted to know. She needed a mate who cared. A cat she could trust. A shoulder to lean on, whenever she needed it. Grasstail yearned for that moment. Wanted it every moment of every day.

How do I know a cat likes me? How do I know she cares? How do I confess my love to her? What do I do if she rejects me? What is love?

A she-cat you catch your eyes on is a cat with outer beauty, but may not have it in the inside. So, how would Oaksplash know that the cat with a beautiful pelt had the things he needed in the inside? Of course, Oaksplash knew this cat in and out. He grew up with her, and had a crush on her since he, Oaksplash, knew about crushes. This cat maybe liked him too. Confessing his love to her would be the hard part. This beautiful cat could easily reject Oaksplash for another cat. He was deputy, and she would be the next. This cat could want him to step down.

What would happen if this cat I love doesn't think about me at all any more? Does he have feelings for another she-cat, not me? Does he think he is better than me? Does he even know I want him? Does he think that because he is deputy, I can't love him? What even is love?

Grasstail wanted to know. She liked the deputy. He was cute and nice. He probably thought she hated him. Grasstail would probably be the next deputy. So, it didn't make much sense. Did he even like her, even if he'd have to step down to give her his spot. Grasstail wanted him, no matter what.

How would you express your love? How could you show you care? What if she didn't care? What if she hated him? Would he look stupid? Or would he look crazy? What was this love?

Oaksplash loved a cat, but she might not love him back. He finally admitted that he loved her. Oaksplash loves Grasstail; he loved her! He loves her more than many do. This was a love no cat could resist.

Did he ever think about me? Does he love me as much as I love him? Would he rather reject me, than take me? Does he like another she-cat better? What is this love?

Grasstail wanted to say it out loud. She loves a cat! A gentle, caring cat, that might love her back. Grasstail loves Oaksplash! He just had to love her, or it would break her tender heart. Oaksplash just had to love her back, just had to. This was a love no cat anywhere could resist.

Oaksplash was gathering a hunting patrol. He was to lead it and he chose three other cats to come, one was Grasstail. She and Oaksplash stayed in the back, by his orders. Both confessed their love for each other.

"I love you, Grasstail. I love you a lot."

"I love you too, Oaksplash. I love you with all my heart."

"We are perfect together, forever."

'Yes I agree, Oaksplash. I agree."

Ten moons later…

"They are beautiful, Grasstail," a queen told her.

"I know. Best of all, they are Oakstar's and mine."

"Grasstail! Four kits! They are all beautiful!" Oakstar meowed, walking in.

"Yes. Two she-kits and two toms. This white tom should be called Cloudkit."

"A name that is great for him. This golden she-kit should be Sunkit, and this jet black tom Ravenkit."

"Yes, those are great names for them. This she-kit is a blue-gray. Seakit would be a great name for her."

"They are all perfect, Grasstail. I love you."

"Yes, they are perfect. Oakstar, I love you."

There are many questions in the world. Many are unanswered. We answer them through our own lives. Our questions we want answers to might be answered by ourselves, not others. We answer questions every day. In the story, Oaksplash and Grasstail had many questions about love. They answered almost all of them. In the end, Oaksplash became leader and Grasstail became deputy. They had four little kits together. Let me ask you question: what is love to you?

**I hope you liked this! Review! Like I said, this is only a one-shot. I don't think I would have to continue this story any way. Don't forget to review!**

&Mistkit, Asterkit of DreamClan


End file.
